Betrayed
by oceanic28
Summary: this mysterious girl joined the team. Kai find her familiar but just couldn’t recall. Later which they or Kai found out that, she was sent to make them lose in the finals, but how? Can she? Will she? RnR please!


I do not own BeyBlade….

Summary this mysterious girl joined the team. Kai find her familiar but just couldn't recall. Later which they or Kai found out that, she was sent to make them lose in the finals, but how? Can she? Will she?

Betrayed  

**_Chapter 1 – the new member _**

A peaceful evening, at the park… a gang of boys was gathering around. 

"yo, Kenny. Any idea why Mr D. ask us here?" a boy with a cap facing the back asked a teen with specs and had a laptop sucked in his hands.

"No idea, Tyson.."

"What about you, Max?" he asked the blond head. He shook his head. "Rei?"

"Be patience, I'm sure he will be here any minute…" the raven-haired guy answer.

"Why do he have to he so suspicious?!" Tyson yelled, getting really impatience.

"Tyson? Just shut up!" the leader of the group, Kai shouted.

It didn't really shut him up, Tyson started murmuring under his breath, cursing everybody.

"hohoho. Looks like everybody's here." a cubby old man pop out all of a sudden.

"MR D.! Don't scare us like that!" Kenny almost screamed his head off.

"It took you long enough…." Tyson lighten up. "So….. What's the little gathering about?"

"And she is?" Rei pointed to a girl who was standing behind Mr Dickenson. And everybody turns and looked at the girl.

She had purple coloured/colored layered shoulder length hair; kinda wavy. Eye level fringe. Her hair was uneven. Cold ice blue eyes, but with a grin on her face. Wears a white shirt with long light blue sleeves that was folded up to her elbow. Black gloves on both hands and a translucent white thin rubble tube on her left wrist, and black jeans.

"Her name is Jen Mijumi, your so called fifth member. We were invited to a tournament in Russia. And to enter, a group must have 5 members. Jen is being so-call sent to us because we only have 4 members. And to use her in the tournament is an option, because she's only here as a fifth member to help us enter." Mr Dickenson explained.

"Oh……….." when everybody, accepted for Kai. But he did stared at the girl for quite sometime, Jen did notice but didn't really bother, she only sent him a smirk.

"Hi! I'm Jen Mijumi. Please to meet you guys. I know you are Tyson *points at Tyson*, Rei *points at Rei*, Max *points at Max*, Kenny *points at Kenny*, Dizzi and last of all….." she face Kai and smirk, "Kai Hitawari….."

"WOW!!!! I didn't know I'm that famous!" Tyson yelled happily.

"You go girl!! At last I'm not being left out!" the laptop started talking.

"You blade?" Rei asked.

"We could use you in the tournament," Max added.

"ya, I blade."

"Cool!!" Tyson's eyes started to shine, "bey battle me!!"

"Sure… but… I would like to battle…. Kai…" got her launcher out and ready to launch. 

Everybody: O.o

Tyson: T_T

"I don't play with kids… don't waste your time…" Kai replied.

"Same old Kai," she whispered, but enough for Kai to hear. He heard it, kinda shock but didn't really bother about it. "You scared?" she narrowed her eyes, saying in a low tone. She was totally challenging him to a dead serious match. 

Everybody kept quiet, looking at the 2 teens. He pause and took out his launcher with his blade attached. Using eye contact both of them released their blade at the same time in the middle of the park. 

The blue and a dark purple blade clashed into each other, sending out spark. Jen smirked, looking at the match relaxingly with her arms folded. To the rest of the Bladebreakers it was totally blur. They seem cant get what is happening, and they seems to know each other. The two blades kept on clashing and clashing onto each other. Kai looked at the match quietly. 

"Feon, you know what to do….."

The purple kinda retreat, the blue blade remained spinning in the center. Next, the purple blade circled the blue blade and sent it out of the arena. The Bladebreakers (except Kai) jaw dropped to the ground. Kai picked out his blade while the purple blade flew back to its mistress's palm.

"You didn't take the match seriously, did you? Because… I'm a girl… so you didn't take it seriously?"

"………" Everything was so familiar to Kai for some reason. The way she talk and stuff; and that white thin rubble tube on her left wrist. She seems to know him… quite well.

"We could use her in the match!!" Tyson yelled.

"I'm at your service.." she joked.

"And someone that can help deal with Kai!!"

Kai straight away send Tyson a glare and it shut him up. 

Mr. Dickenson started laughing, "alright, got to go home and pack your stuff. Moving off tomorrow morning 11o'clock."

"OK!" everybody rush off in different direction, leaving Kai and Jen.

They were a few meters apart, glaring for a few seconds and Jen ended it with an evil smile and walked off first.

"…."

+===============================================+=================================================+

A very short chapter. How is it? Nice? 

Please Review… thanks..


End file.
